Naruto For Hokage
by 1412mvp-onewilda
Summary: Biodata calon hokage PARTAI KECEH periode 2013 ampe kiamat: Nama asli Sasuke Uchiha. Nama panggilan Ukhe. Hobi ke salon. Slogan: sexy, free and singel


Naruto For Hokage

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Cast : Naruto U. Sasuke U. Sakura H. Ino Y. Shikamaru N. Konohamaru

Genre: Parody, komedi

Rate: tentuin sendiri *dikejar Robocop*

Warning: fanfic apa banget, Labil, AL41, pedes dan berlevel #ini keripik -_-# klo lo pada nemu kata-kata yang salah, anggap aja itu benar (eh?)

Summary: konoha telah mempunyai list calon hokage untuk periode 2013-kiamat.

Rupanya pertengkaran, pertikaian, perselisihan, permusuhan, dan peperangan dunia Shinobi belum berahir semulus pala Dedi Corbuzier. saban di medan perang si Sasuke bilang kepengen jadi hokage dari pada jadi Lurah, kini malah menuai perang baru, yaitu perang pilkades. Kabar dari TV tetangga Author mengatakan bahwa partai politik yang mencalonkan menjadi hokage tiba-tiba membludak, Dan sebagai desa yang berdemokrasi dan penghasil terasi terbesar di dunia pershinobian, ahirnya konoha harus mengadakan seleksi calon-calon hokage selama 40 hari 7 malem. Dan setelah seleksi selesai, keluarlah list nama-nama calon yang akan melangkah ke jalaur pemilihan maupun jalur gaza.

Seperti yang ditulis di majalah Trubus milik bokap Author, inilah list para calon hokage untuk periode 2013 ampe kiamat:

Partai Ramen Rider:

Calon hokage: Naruto Uzumaki  
Wakil hokage: Ranger merah

Biodata calon hokage partai Ramen Rider  
Nama: Naruto Uzumaki  
Nama panggilan: Narto  
Hobi: nyeduh Pop Mie  
Slogan: Lebih cepat lebih baik, karena kamu pasti akan mirip Eyeshild 21

Visi dan misi:  
-melindungi desa, mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa dan ikut melaksanakan ketertiban dunia yang berdasarkan kemerdekaan, perdamaian abadi dan keadilan sosial.  
-menurunkan harga bawang sekaligus menurunkan berat badan.  
-menjadikan konoha sebagai desa yang paling di depan, jadi desa konoha akan di gotong ke depan komplek si Author.

Partai Keceh:

Calon hokage: Sasuke Uchiha  
Wakil hokage: Bruno Mars

Biodata calon hokage Partai Keceh  
Nama: Sasuke Uchiha  
Nama Panggilan: Ukhe (what?)  
Hobi: ke salon  
Slogan: sexy, free and singel

Visi dan misi:  
-pembentukan karakter bangsa yang berjiwa social tinggi, cerdas, tampan, cool dan narsis.  
-menciptakan masyarakat yang tampan dan imut-imut agar di masa depan dapat menjadi boyband  
-menjamin tidak ada lagi korupsi, karena duitnya nggak ada  
-membangun salon di setiap sudut desa

Partai PPG (Persatuan Pecinta Guguk)

Calon hokage: Kiba Inozuka  
Wakil hokage: Helly Guk Guk Kemari Guk Guk

Biodata calon hokage PPG  
Nama: Kiba Inojuka  
Nama panggilan: Beb  
Hobi: kejar-kejar kucing  
Slogan: lebih baik terlambat memilih Guguk dari pada tidak sama sekali

Visi dan misi:  
-menyelamatkan guguk dari kepunahan  
-meningkatkan keamanan rumah warga konoha dengan memberi guguk gratis  
-meningkatkan kesejahteraan guguk, seperti membangun sekolah untuk guguk, rumah sakit bersalin, salon, GYM, lapangan golf, kantor polisi, dan tukang pos.

Partai Bunga Matahari (ini kelas shinchan?)

Calon hokage: Sakura Haruno  
wakil hokage: Ino Yamanaka

Biodata calon hokage Partai Bunga Matahari  
Nama: Sakura Haruno  
Nama Panggilan: Siti  
Hobi: bikin gudeg  
Slogan: Memanfaatkan Waktu seirit-irit nya

Visi misi:  
-membangun MCK  
-memperbanyak WC umum  
-membantu masyarakat konoha yang tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang  
-semua kendaraan tidak akan menggunakan BBM, tapi KakaoTalk

Partai Woles

Calon hokage: Shikamaru Nara  
Wakil hokage: Arya Wiguna

Biodata calon hokage Partai Woles  
Nama: Shikamaru Nara  
Nama Panggilan: Madun  
Hobi: menurunkan kelopak mata yang kiri dan kanan sehingga menenggelamkan seluruh bola matanya (ribet amat bilang tidur doang -_-)  
Slogan: Salam Cenat Cenut

Visi dan misi:  
-meningkatkan keharmonisan antar masyarakat, terutama antar eyang-eyang  
-menjadikan rakyat konoha berpikir global terutama ketika bermain monopoli  
-menjadikan konoha sebagai Master catur se tingkat kabupaten.  
-meningkatkan kemajuan desa dalam berbagai bidang, kususnya di bidang olahraga karambol dan tenis meja  
-pendidikan dari jenjang TK sampai kuliah anggarannya di diskon 90%, DEMI TUHAAAANNNNNNN!

Partai Cilik

Calon hokage: Konohamaru  
wakil hokage: Nizam

Biodata calon hokage Partai Cilik  
Nama: Konohamaru  
Nama Panggilan: A'im  
Hobi: ketapelin buah mangga pak Umar  
Slogan: Aku Sayang Kak Seto

Visi dan misi:  
-melestarikan abang-abang tukang balon dan tukang gulali  
-menciptakan odong-odong sebanyak-banyaknya, dengan begitu pengangguran akan berkurang (masyarakatnya narik odong-odong semua)  
-membuka cabang odong-odong di beberapa desa tetangga, seperti Suna, Iwa, Oto dan Desa SukaKamu.

Mereka semua kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan kampanye besar-besaran di jalan yang bernama kehidupan(?). Walau Kampanye belum dimulai, namun orang-orang sudah banyak yang berdatangan seperti abang-abang es doger, abang sayur, abang pempek, abang tukang cangcimen dll. Poster-poster pun tak kalah memadati tempat kampanye, misalnya poster bertuliskan CuMUn9uDH e4 K4q4, PILIH NO 1! GAK PILIH NOMOR 1 BARBEL MELAYANG, dll.

Jadi, apakah anda sudah memilih calon hokage yang tepat untuk dapat mengantar konoha kearah surga?(macem mau mati). Klo belum bisa memilih, alhamdulilah rupanya anda masih waras. Jika sudah berarti anda harus konsultasi ke kak Seto.

Salam politik 2013,  
dan salam cUMUn9uTth!

Penuh cinta dan sayang,  
Author keceh :3

Well… saatnya review, beb…! ^^  
klo langsung pulang aja, gue jegat lu di jalan.


End file.
